doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pascal vd Heiden (CodeImp)
There's been quite a few anon edits claiming this guy has done various bad things. If this is the case, sign up for an account and provide evidence, remember that this is supposed to be like an encyclopedia. Otherwise there is no way of distinguishing the edit from trolling, flaming, etc. -- User:Jdowland 13:00, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Links of interest: :Removed at request of CodeImp -Deathz0r 12:56, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :There's a lot of information which would be best summarised by someone who was not aware of the recent events. --Deathz0r 07:34, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: That's good, thanks. I'll read them and consider adding something in. I'm NPOV and I don't know anything about it yet. Hmm maybe this is the start of a trend - someone should write Andy Kempling's entry ;) -- User:Jdowland ::OK, so you revert our reverts and post something decent about this pityful affair? Ducon 19:55, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: These links, and basically any link you'll find on those forums, link to discussions in their voice only and do not include my voice in this matter. Simply because it was either impossible, muted, ignored or interpreted in their favor (it is their forums after all, they can do as they like). I didn't have any forums or such where I stated my voice at the time, but both sides were shooting, there is no single 'villain' like in the movies. Because this happend over 3 years ago, I don't feel like digging it up again to provide you with juicy details. Just drop it. CodeImp 12:48, 30 June 2007 (UTC) I don't understand this. Yes, three years is a long time on the internet, and yes, it is probably good that everyone wants to get on with their lives, but if a lot of people remember it, it's notable. Otherwise, by the same logic, we should not write about the DMX licensing problem, "Free Hissy", or 30nm6520. Ryan W 21:25, 9 July 2007 (UTC) : I think that some of this stuff would be interesting to have covered in the article and object strongly to people trying to censor it. However, nobody has actually tried to insert the information in an impartial way: I've reverted several attempts to insert it without references and in a very biased manner myself. -- Jdowland 12:35, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed. I was thinking that perhaps controversies of this sort could be handled separately, not focusing merely on incidents but on conflicts, aiming to give the big picture so that any participants can be placed in context as well as possible. There's a whole line of controversy regarding online multi-player engines which generally revolves around opening or closing sources or other resources/means (in ZDaemon's case its community can be considered "closed" to a degree in more than just the source, at least in relation to other projects). In addition to various happenings around ZDaemon we also have the CsDoom and DoomServ precedents. :: Also, this article was written almost completely by CodeImp himself; wouldn't such a piece be more suitable as a user profile? It would be easy for any editor to start a more "third party" version based on the info provided on codeimp.com and any other sources. Who is like God? 13:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC)